Aftermath
by darksupernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam put their lives back together after a difficult hunt that nearly cost them both everything. Set s2. Sequel to Fury, you should read that one first to follow this one easily.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story picks up immediately after Fury. You probably should read that one if you haven't already. I was gonna re hash it through nightmares and such, but this close to Christmas I really didn't want to hurt the guys any more.I've done the hurting, now comes the healing and more hurting of course! Like I said before, I don't own them I just torture them and break their spirits. I can return them to Kripke for counseling. Hope you all like it and please review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**

Bobby returned with breakfast for himself, Sam and Dean shortly after ditching the state plow truck he'd stolen to make it through. Sam was sleeping, the combination of pain killers, sedatives and emotional stress taking a toll on his already beaten down body. Staying awake with no painkillers through surgery done on a snow-covered motel room floor didn't help either.

"How's he doin'?" The older hunter asked as he knocked snow off his boots before coming in the room. Dean replaced the table beneath the doorknob to keep it closed after he came through.

Dean snorted. "Exhausted, in pain, mad at himself. How is Sammy usually doing after he gets the hell beaten outta him?"

"True. How 'bout you?" Bobby said as he sat two bags of food down on the table in the corner of the room.

"Honestly Bobby, not much better than Sammy."

Bobby looked Dean in the eyes. Dean met his gaze for a brief moment before allowing his green eyes to slide away under the older hunter's scrutiny. "Dean, how bad did he hurt you?"

Dean's head snapped back up at that. "_He _didn't hurt me. That Fury bitch was responsible for all of it."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know Bobby. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. Tired of all of this. Why can't Sammy and I just catch a break?"

"Kid, I wish I knew."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Help me take care of my ribs, Bobby. I don't want Sammy to see. I don't think he remembers doin' it. I managed to hide it from him so far but they hurt like a bitch."

"Your ribs?"

"Yeah. At least one is broken. I've been poppin' Tylenol like tic-tacs every time Sammy closes his eyes. I know I can't keep that up, though."

"Eat somethin' to keep your strength up and then I'll take a look. Dean, you shoulda told me sooner."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy."

"I know. Eat."

Dean ate, surprised he was actually hungry. Then Bobby helped him bandage his broken ribs. He moved back to Sam's side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Sam?" Sam remained unresponsive. Dean shook him gently, careful not to jar his wounds too much. "Sammy?"

Sam startled awake. "Huh? What's wrong Dean?"

Dean breathed. "Nothin'. Just couldn't wake you for a minute. Can you eat something?"

Sam let Dean ease him upright on the bed a little further. "I don't know. The pills kinda have my stomach upset."

"That's why you need to eat something, Sam. I just brought you back some light soup and a pack of crackers." Bobby said, joining Dean at the bedside.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled a little at the look of pleading in Dean's eyes. He was worried. Sam nodded. "I'll try." Dean looked relieved and Sam felt better for easing his tension. Sam ate most of his soup and nibbled at a few crackers feeling his stomach settle just a bit. Dean watched his closely for signs of tiring, ready to take over feeding him if necessary. Other than a shaky hand, Sam managed to eat half of his food. _Better than nothing, _Dean mused.

Bobby took the bowl away from Sam when his eyes started to droop. "Get some rest kid." The older hunter admonished. Sam, comfortably supported by pillows after Dean had gone to the front desk to ask for two more, nodded and closed his eyes, asleep in minutes. Dean moved to where Bobby was now seated at the table in the corner and sat opposite.

"You think it's too soon to move him, Bobby?"

"Shouldn't be. There's been no complications. Why you so anxious to leave?"

"I don't know. Bad memories I guess." Dean said softly.

"Dean, what happened between you two?"

Dean stared at the table and cleared his throat. "I'll ask Sammy if he's up to moving when he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several hours later Sam woke to find Dean sleeping on the other bed in the room. Bobby was looking out the window, watching the sun set over the snowy horizon. He had such a pensive look on his face that Sam had to speak up. "Bobby?" His old friend turned from the window, a small smile peeking out from under his mustache and beard.

"Hey Sam. You in any pain?"

"Nah. Little thirsty though. Again."

"Understandable. You lost a lotta blood." He said as he turned to the bathroom. Bobby returned with a glass of cool water and handed it to Sam, watching him closely. Sam's hand was steady as he drank the water. "Dean wanted to know if you were ready to leave. He tell you that you two are gonna stay with me for a while?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You know I don't mind havin' you boys around. If I did I'd have a hell of a hard time keeping buckshot on supply."

Sam laughed, a soft, barely there sound, but still a laugh. Bobby smiled at the too rare sound. Sam returned the smile briefly before glancing at Dean as he shifted on the bed. Sam's eyes clouded and his smile faded. Bobby sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and put a strong hand on the youngest Winchester's shoulder.

"Sam, you know he's not angry at you."

Sam blinked back tears. "He should be. I wasn't strong enough to fight her off. I hurt him."

"Sam I want you to get something through that thick head of yours right now. You hear me? You are not to blame in this." Sam nodded mutely, swallowing hard. He started to push himself up from the bed. "What's wrong?" Bobby said as he noticed Sam had gone pale.

"Bathroom." Sam croaked. Bobby helped him to his feet and Sam lurched to the bathroom, bolting through the door and sliding to his knees in front of the toilet. Bobby pulled the door most of the way closed upon hearing Sam start to retch, feeling sorry for the poor boy. He turned from the bathroom door in time to see Dean sit bolt upright on the bed with a near silent gasp. Bobby moved to his side. Dean's eyes were wildly darting about the room and he wasn't focusing on any one thing.

"Dean?" Bobby got him by the shoulders and shook him gently. Dean started and blinked.

"Sammy!" Dean blinked and finally focused on his old friend's face. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, kid. You okay?"

Dean nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "Dream, I guess." Dean said, shaking his head bemusedly. He heard the noise coming from the bathroom and glanced at the other bed to find it empty. He shoved his way to his feet. "Sam!"

Bobby stopped him from rushing into the bathroom. "Just sick on his stomach. Antibiotics. And memories." Dean slowed his flight to Sam's side and gave his little brother some privacy. He opened the door and went in after he heard the toilet flush. Dean helped Sam to his feet and steadied his brother as he moved to lean on the rim of the sink. Sam turned on the water and rinsed his mouth. He was panting and shaking.

"C'mon Sammy, back to bed." Dean said as he rubbed circles along Sam's spine.

"No Dean. I wanna go… to Bobby's."

"Okay. Hey Bobby, you think the roads are passable?"

"Yeah, they looked pretty good this mornin' and the crews have been out all day. I've watched trucks go by. We shouldn't have any trouble, especially if we stick to the interstate."

"Alright, Sammy. Let's get you ready to go." Bobby changed the dressing on Sam's wound and was pleased to see that although red and bruised there was no signs of infection. Dean helped Sam into a loose button up shirt and Sam slid into a pair of jeans while Bobby went outside to start the Impala and his truck, leaving them warm up. Dean helped Sam put on his sneakers and went to check them out. When he came back he and Bobby packed their belongings and cleaned the room of all traces of the Fury, and Sam and Dean's presence. Dean took their bags to the car and put them in the trunk. He pulled out a blanket and pillow and laid them in the backseat. He had the car prepared to make the twenty hour trek to South Dakota and went back into the room, hoping his little brother was equally prepared.

Sam had eased back down on the bed when Dean took their stuff to the car. Now he was back and looking slightly apprehensive. "Sammy, you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah. I don't want to stay here anymore, Dean."

"Okay. I'm gonna get you another pain pill and we'll hit the road. Sam took the offered pill and allowed Dean and Bobby to help him to the car. He lay down across the back seat and Dean helped him get comfortable. Bobby headed for his truck while Dean brushed back Sam's hair tentatively and got behind the wheel, automatically adjusting the rearview mirror so he could see his baby brother's face. "Let me know if you need _anything_, got it?"

"Yeah." Sam said quietly. Bobby pulled out and Dean followed the pace he set, keeping up with ease. A half hour into the trip Sam spoke up from the back seat. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Can you put in a tape?"

"You sure you can put up with my tunes?"

Sam grinned, looking at Dean in the mirror. "Shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean met Sam's gaze and returned the grin. "House rule, Sammy." Dean slid a Metallica tape into the player, but kept the volume low so Sam could rest._ I wanna hear him if he needs me too._ Sam closed his eyes and was soon asleep, the pain pills kicking in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had just crossed the state line into Idaho when Sam groaned from the backseat. Dean instantly turned off the radio. "Sam?" Dean questioned. Sam groaned again and his head tossed on the pillow that leaned up against the door panel. Dean instantly had his phone in his hand.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Something's up with Sammy. Pull over up ahead."

"There's a rest area about a mile up the road. It's got a travel center. If he needs something we can get it there."

"That'll work." _Click._ Dean pocketed his phone and reached back over the seat, keeping his eyes on the road, shaking Sam gently. "Sammy, wake up."

"Nnnoooo." Sam moaned, tears leaking from his eyes. Dean cast a worried glance at him in the mirror even as he pulled into the rest area.

Dean and Bobby were both out of their vehicles. "Bobby, go get him a bottled water." Dean opened the back door and reached in, shaking Sam's shoulder. Still getting no response, Dean wedged himself further into the back seat and pulled Sam upright into his arms. Sam was crying in earnest now. "Sammy, shhh. Shh…shhh. It's okay. C'mon buddy, wake up." Dean was careful of Sam's wound as he hugged his distraught brother.

Sam gasped and choked on a sob. "D-dean? God, I'm sorry…I wanted to …fight her so bad. I couldn't… not strong enough."

Dean rocked his brother side to side as Sam wrapped shaking arms about him. Sam began to cough painfully. "Easy, Sammy…easy, easy. Bobby's comin' with some water." The older hunter emerged from the travel center and heard Sam coughing. He sprinted back to the car.

"Dean, here." He said as he moved to hand Dean the water. Dean pushed Sam backwards in the seat so he was sitting up against the door panel. He was gasping for breath and still coughing.

"Hey. Easy Sam." Dean said as he broke the seal on the bottle. He gave Sam a sip and after a sputter Sam took another and got himself under control. The coughing stopped. Sam sipped some more water and sagged against the door panel, still breathing hard.

"I think…I'm okay." Sam said. He shut himself down, not meeting Dean's or Bobby's eyes. Dean met Bobby's gaze and blinked back tears. Bobby shook his head silently and went back to his truck after clapping Dean reassuringly on the shoulder. Dean slid back behind the wheel and pulled out behind Bobby after glancing worriedly in the mirror at Sam's pale face.

Sam eventually went back to sleep after Dean turned the radio back on quietly. He hummed along to the Metallica songs, using them to calm himself down. After the tape ended Dean immediately put in a Whitesnake tape, hoping the mellow music would calm Sam and keep him asleep. They had crossed into Wyoming two hours ago and Dean found himself running out of cassette tapes. He needed to stop, too, finding himself desperately needing air. The sun had come up and they had still driven, trying to shorten the twenty hour drive.

Dean again called Bobby, suggesting that they find a restaurant. They soon pulled into a decent looking diner called Susie's. Dean got out of the car and opened the back door, reaching in to shake Sam awake. "Sammy, come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"Okay Dean," Sam said tiredly, even as he closed his eyes again.

"Sammy." This time Sam's eyes stayed open and he sat up, wincing a little. He slid across the seat and stood on wobbly legs. Dean steadied him and they went in the diner behind Bobby. They ordered and ate, each lost in thought for the silent meal. After they finished Bobby paid the tab while Dean steadied Sam along the way back to the car. Another eight hours of travel awaited them to reach Bobby's house in South Dakota. Dean eased Sam back into the seat as Bobby joined them outside the diner.

"I wanna check your bandages Sam. Make sure they're okay yet." Sam just nodded mutely, a haunted expression on his face. When Bobby finished Sam spoke more than a couple words for the first time since his nightmare.

"Can I have a sedative?" The words were barely above a whisper but Dean jumped as if a gun had gone off inches from his ear. He looked at Bobby and tears gathered in his eyes. He blinked furiously to keep Sam from seeing and handed his brother a bottle of water and a tiny white pill. Sam took both gratefully and Dean got behind the wheel. Bobby shook his head sadly and went to his truck. Dean pulled out behind the old Ford once again. They put Wyoming behind them.

Dean had pulled up in front of Bobby's house just as his last cassette tape clicked off. He had gone through his entire collection and couldn't remember any song he'd listened to. He didn't even actually think he'd listened and wondered how he'd managed to follow Bobby almost fifteen hundred miles without wrecking the Impala.

Bobby's house, inside the fence at Singer's salvage yard, looked just like the rest of the property. Weather beaten wooden siding that once appeared blue graced the sides of the two story house. Adorning the walls on each side were old assorted hubcaps, not one looking like another. Dean could remember when he first met Bobby Singer. His father's best friend looked old to Dean even then. Dean had asked him why he had metal Frisbees for shutters. Bobby laughed. Years later, when Dean learned the truth, Bobby pulled one of them down and showed him why they were placed beside each window. Carved into the siding beneath each was a powerful symbol to protect the occupants from evil. After that Dean never had any trouble sleeping when he stayed at Bobby's. Neither had Sam. Dean knew this was a good place to try to help his little brother get back to normal.

"You coming inside or not?" Bobby asked, startling Dean from his reverie where he sat in the driver's seat yet. He stood from the car and stretched his tired body, earning cracks from more joints than he thought he had. He opened the back door and reached for Sam.

Hey, Sammy? We're here." Sam jumped a little but came fully awake.

"Okay Dean." Dean helped him stand and led him inside and to the room the brothers shared when they stayed here. Sam moved to his usual bed and lay down. His eyes remained open. Dean moved to leave the room. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked as he came back to sit beside his brother on the bed.

"I'm just not ready to talk yet."

"I'm…here when you are Sammy."

"I know." Sam turned onto his side, still wary of putting any pressure on his chest and closed his haunted, exhausted eyes.

Dean returned to the living room where Bobby was crouched down in front of the fireplace. The older hunter didn't even turn from where he was stoking the fire. "How's he doin'?"

Dean sighed raggedly and collapsed onto the chair near the fire. "God Bobby I don't know. He won't talk to me. He's exhausted. I hate what that bitch did to him, to us. I just wish I could bring her back and kill her again." Dean choked on a sob. "Bobby, this is killin' me. I don't know… how to get my…brother back. I need my brother." Dean leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He began crying in earnest.

"Dean, you'll get him back. Give him some time. He's stronger than you think, than he thinks. You be his brother and he'll find his way back to you." Bobby moved to Dean's side and took the boy he considered a nephew in his arms, giving him the strength and support that he so desperately needed. Dean latched onto him and hugged him tight, still crying. His tears eventually slowed but Dean didn't pull away. Bobby rubbed his back reassuringly. Dean finally pulled away. "You're tired, Dean. Go get some rest. Talk to your brother when he wakes up. I'll bring you guys in breakfast in a few hours."

Dean sniffed and straightened. "Thanks, man." He headed into the bedroom he shared with Sam and fell to the other bed. Laying on his side he belatedly realized his brother was facing him. He knew sleep would evade him until his brother woke. Dean spent several hours watching emotions flicker across Sam's features as he dreamed, ready to wake him at the first sign that that dream had gone bad. Sam slept on with only mild distress. Dean finally slept too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The past few days had all been the same. Dean and Bobby watching over Sam to make sure no complications arose. Sam suffered no physical setbacks and was getting stronger, and although he would have scars he was healing. He had been up walking around for a few days, spending time with Bobby and Dean although still quiet. The only one in the house that seemed to get through Sam's walls was Bobby's dog Rumsfield. The old dog had been injured when Meg had attacked them a little over a year ago and walked with a limp but was always by Sam's side. The dog seemed to understand that he needed quiet and just sat if Sam was sitting or paced along side the young Winchester when he went for his walks around Bobby's scrap yard.

Dean on the other hand had been getting steadily more exhausted and depressed. Bobby knew he'd wait until Sam was sleeping peacefully before getting an hour or two himself. He'd taken to staring off into space or looking out the window. Bobby had decided enough was enough when he walked in the room and nearly scared Dean out of his skin.

"Damn it Dean. This isn't like you. What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"I was watching Sam. I've always been watching Sam." The older hunter came up beside Dean to see that sure enough Sam was outside, sitting on a low stack of tires with the ever-present Rumsfield at his feet. He was wearing one of his heavier jackets against the chill the winter air had. His cheeks were red from cold. "I've been trying to think of a way to get him back, Bobby. I need him back."

"I know you do, but lemme tell you what I see. I see an older brother who spends all his time sulking, too quiet to be of any help. I see you so far gone in thought that I can sneak and scare the hell out of you, not even trying. You remember when your Daddy and I were training you?"

"Yeah." Dean said turning to look at his old friend for the first time.

"I couldn't sneak up on you barefoot even when you were listening to what you call music and half asleep. I swear just now I coulda got one over on you bangin' two pots together. You do that on a hunt and you're dead. Sam's dead. You want that?"

"God no!"

"Then snap the hell outta it and go get your brother back!" Dean moved towards the door and stopped just inside.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks."

"Git outta my sight and go bring Sam Winchester back to us. If you don't I am gonna start runnin' outta buckshot."

Dean smiled and went outside. Bobby watched him walk up to Sam after taking a deep breath and plunging his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam replied.

"You gotta be getting cold."

Sam shrugged even as he shivered. "I guess I am. I didn't even really feel it. I'll come inside."

"Sam."

"I know Dean. Just gimme a little more time okay?"

Dean sat beside him on the stack of tires, bumping shoulders with his little brother. "That's not what you need. That's not what either of us need, and you know it."

Sam looked at the snowy ground beneath his feet and studied his tracks from previous excursions to this spot. "I'm…"

Dean cut him off, not raising his voice. "If you say sorry, I'm gonna kick your ass. Got me?"

Sam nodded and didn't say anything. Dean continued. "I thought we worked through some of this before we came to Bobby's?"

"The nightmares brought it all back, Dean. I can't handle this!" Sam said angrily, rising to his feet.

"What nightmares? I've been watching. You only had the one in the car on the way here."

Sam shook his head. "No. I've kept them from you. I've remembered every bit of what that thing made me do to you. Why didn't you tell me I broke your ribs? Why didn't you let me help?" Sam moved to Dean and a hand snaked out catching him quickly by the wrist and catching Dean off guard. He flinched. "It's because of what I did to you isn't it? You can't stand for me to be near you! I touch you and you shrink back. I scare the hell out of you!" The steam Sam had gathered deserted him and he sank to his knees in the snow, tears slowly running down his face, steaming as the warmth left them. "Why don't you just tell me to go? I'll go." He near whispered.

Dean stood and hauled him none-too-gently to his feet, pushing him back down onto the stack of tires. "Now you listen to me Sam. I DO NOT want you to leave! Yes I have issues to work through, we both do, but I _do_ know that I can't do it alone. Neither can you. Remember what happened here after Dad died? I can't let us go through that again. I can't let myself hurt you like that again." Dean pulled over a nearby crate and brushed the snow from the top sitting on it and looking directly into Sam's eyes. "You know, I remember the first time I met you?"

"You do?" Sam blinked at him through a haze of tears.

"Like it was yesterday. I've been thinking about that moment. Mom and Dad had just brought you home from the hospital. Mom got me by the hand and brought me into your nursery. She asked me, "Do you want to meet your baby brother?" I said yes and she let go of my hand. You were in your crib. I climbed the bars like a monkey and leaned in over you. Just looking at you. She had to hold me to keep me from falling in on top of you. She said, "Dean, meet Sam." You know I remember the first thing I ever said to you. I said "Hi, Sammy. My name's Dean. I'm your big brother." I leaned in and kissed you on the forehead. Then I said "No matter what, we're gonna be brothers forever." Dean swallowed.

"You said that to me?"

Dean nodded. "My name's Dean. I'm your big brother, and no matter what we're gonna be brothers forever. I need you back, man. I need your help, Sammy. Help me get us through this?" Dean blinked furiously; not able to stop a lone tear from coursing down his face.

Sam nodded. "Jerk."

"Let's get back inside. I'm freezing my ass off." Dean pulled Sam to his feet and they turned towards the house. "Bitch." Dean said, smiling at Sam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N 2: Hope everyone enjoyed the healing and Have a Very Merry Christmas! Thanks to all you out there in fanficland that have made mine a great one through reviews and support. It truly means a lot!


End file.
